Sono Mukashi
by Miss Lulu Miss Susu
Summary: [AoKuro/AU] Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... dejad de imaginaros el típico cuento de hadas porque Kuroko Tetsuya no está para esas cosas, trabaja de sirviente en un castillo, el príncipe le acosa sexualmente ¡y ahora se ha tenido que escapar para no acabar embarazado por no se sabe qué marca! Menos mal que en su viaje conocerá a sus nuevos amigos que le ayudarán a acabar con su destino.


**Lulu: **Bien~ holiwididis queridos/as lectores~ aquí traemos otra historia emparanoyante.

**Susu: **Realmente lo es, es liosa, muy liosa (?)

**Lulu: **Bueno, si se va poco a poco y con algo de paciencia y retentiva se va entendiendo.

**Susu: **Aaaah yo de eso tengo muchísimo

**Lulu: **Pues ve usándola querida~ es caso es... el plot. Es una especie de AU medieval... raro con cosas mágicas y y corrupción política y demase es AoKuro

**Susu: **La usaré cuando tú me digas, y perdonar qye escriba tan poco y sean gilipolleces mías es que he venido de andas por el bosque y... me he mareado, no me siento bien.

**Lulu: **A dormir cariño, ya sigo yo.

**Susu: **-Se abraza a ella acurrucándose.- Bueno, pues hagámoslo rápido. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y blablabla ¡dentro fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sí, todos lo sabemos que Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y no a nosotras, más quisiéramos.

* * *

Érase una vez en un reino muy lejano… bueno, seguro que ahora os imagináis la típica utopía, todo con bosques, campos fructíferos, gente feliz… pero, por desgracia, en el reino que transcurre nuestra historia hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de ser así.

Ahora la gente tenía una mala vida y apenas tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir, cada vez había más criminales y revueltas encabezadas por los infieles al rey, aunque se rebelaban con razón, pues dentro de los criminales del reino, el rey era el peor de todos.

Este era un hombre sin corazón que acababa con todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino hacia un objetivo desconocido hasta para sus más allegados.

La cosa no era distinta para Kuroko Tetsuya, un joven de apenas dieciséis años, de piel delicada y blanquecina como la leche, con ojos y cabello de un curioso color azul cielo. Todo su aspecto haría que llegásemos a la conclusión de que es un príncipe, pero todo lo contrario. Kuroko trabajaba de sirviente en el palacio y apenas era notado por unos pocos debido a su poca presencia.

Por desgracia para él, uno de los pocos con los que su desorientación ya no funcionaba (ya la había usado tantas veces con él, que ya había perdido su efecto) era el hijo del rey.

Un príncipe impulsivo, muy temperamental, algo bruto, regido por sus instintos primarios y con un curioso miedo a los perros. No era mal chico si sabías controlarlo, solo que era algo simplón a los ojos de Kuroko, quien gustaba burlarse de él de vez en cuando. El único problema era cuando se descontrolaba por ciertos bajos instintos, Kuroko ya tuvo que enfrentarse varias veces a la bestia en la que podía convertirse Kagami Taiga.

Justo ese mismo día, lo que podía calificarse en un día ideal con el cielo despejado y buena temperatura, Kuroko caminaba por los pasillos con la cesta de la colada. No era consciente de que un tigre de pelo rojo lo acechaba hasta que alguien tomó su muñeca e hizo que la cesta se le cayera mientras era arrastrado sin poder defenderse, aunque si lo hacía seguramente le esperaría un castigo peor que lo que pretendía hacerle el príncipe.

Los pasos de Kagami acabaron frente a sus aposentos; sí, los mismo que Kuroko había limpiado y ordenado hace apenas unas horas, irónico; entró y arrojó con sutil violencia a Kuroko sobre la blanda y acogedora cama poniéndose al instante sobre él para impedir cualquier intento de huída por parte del pequeño. Kuroko solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y aceptar su destino.

Kagami empezó a cubrirle de besos lascivos y a tantear bajo su ropa. Kuroko se sentía sucio a cada roce con Kagami, pero nada podía hacer para evitar que le despojara de su ropa sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

Pero de repente, paró en seco.

Kuroko abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Kagami, aunque no le miraba a los ojos, sino a su pequeña marca de nacimiento.

Justo cuando parecía que Taiga iba a volver al ataque, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un chico de la estatura de Kuroko, de pelo rojo y ojos poli cromáticos.

-Akashi…-casi suspiró aliviado Kuroko al verle.

-Taiga, deberías estar dando clase y no acosando al servicio, ¿no te parece?

El tal Akashi fue un sirviente, al igual que Kuroko, pero le hicieron tutor personal de Kagami, debido a su gran inteligencia y a que era la única persona a la que Kagami tenía miedo.

El príncipe obedeció sin rechistar y salió de los aposentos dejando a Kuroko a solas con Akashi.

-Gracias, Akashi.

-No es nada, Tetsuya.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama para ayudar a Kuroko a recuperar su ropa, fijándose en la marca de su pecho quedándose con la misma expresión que Kagami al verla.

-… Esto te va a traer muchos problemas, Tetsuya.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse señalando la susodicha marca.

A partir de ese día, nadie volvió a molestar a Kuroko. Pero había mucho más trabajo para hacer, habían anunciado que el príncipe Taiga se casaría, aunque no habían dicho ni cuándo ni con quién, pero ya habían puesto a todo el castillo a preparar la boda.

Todo apuntaba a que por fin podría tener una vida normal, pero no era así.

A las pocas semanas, Kuroko fue llamado a ver al rey. Él no tenía miedo, así que fue sin mostrar ningún temor. El rey pidió a Kuroko que mostrara la marca y este obedeció, no entendía bien el misterio con esa marca. Solo era un triángulo invertido con otro dentro metido en un círculo, era más como una cicatriz y muy pequeña.

Nada más verla el rey, apareció una mujer rubia. Por sus tatuajes y joyas se podía distinguir fácilmente como una bruja. A Kuroko le ordenaron acercarse.

Esta vez sí dudó.

-¿Qué va a hacerme?

-Tú serás el esposo de mi hijo, Tetsuya, y necesitamos un heredero. Para eso, necesitamos hacerte un pequeño hechizo.

Unos guardias cogieron a Kuroko imposibilitando su huída. La bruja se puso delate suya y empezó a murmurar palabras incomprensibles para él.

Estuvieron así durante un rato que se le hizo eterno a Tetsuya, hasta que terminó el hechizo. Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió oscuro y se desmayó.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba en una gran y cómoda cama rodeada por un dosel de fino encaje, la luz entraba por un gran ventanal con cristaleras de colores a su alrededor de puro adorno y con bastoncillos de oro puro y brillante. Las sábanas eran de seda y estaban finamente adornadas con filigrana de colores pastel. A pesar de la belleza de la habitación, esta era impersonal y fría, y a Kuroko cada adorno le daba asco. ¿Cómo alguien podía gastarse el dinero en casa tontería habiendo gente muriéndose de hambre ahí fuera?

Buscó a su alrededor y vio a la única persona capaz de gastarse el dinero en esos lujos, bueno, al menos a su hijo.

-Kagami…

-Ahora deberías llamarme Taiga, somos prometidos al fin y al cabo.-El pelirrojo esbozó una gran sonrisa ante la sola idea de casarse con Kuroko.

-No pienso casarme contigo.

-No te queda de otra.

De nuevo, fueron interrumpidos por Akashi que entró en la habitación y casi echó a patadas a Kagami de la habitación.

-Tetsuya, tienes que irte de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Akashi?

-Es mejor que sepas lo menos posible, pero no puedes tener un hijo con Taiga.-El pelirrojo hablaba de forma apurada, se le notaba algo nervioso y eso no era normal en él.

-No pienso tener ningún hijo con él.

-Ese es mi Tetsuya…-el gesto de Akashi se relajó un poco por las palabras del peli azul.- Por eso tienes que huir. A la madrugada te esperaré fuera en el establo.

-Está bien.

Tras la pequeña charla, Akashi salió de la habitación y Kuroko volvió a quedar dormido, seguía cansado aunque sin saber porqué.


End file.
